U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,298 disclosed a divot tool with ball marker and brush. However, such a prior art has the following drawbacks:    1. When it is intended to use the pen (56 or 60) for writing purpose, the cover (16) should be first removed, and then the pen is detached from its holder (18), causing inconvenience for the golfer or user.    2. The leg body (14), the pen holder (18) and the cover (16) are detachable. Once detached, anyone of the parts or elements of the divot tool may be easily missing or lost.    3. Either pen (56 or 60), when withdrawn from the holder (18), is too short to be comfortably grasped by the golfer or user for writing or marking.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art and invented the present 3-in-1 divot tool.